twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2004
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2004 ran from to . In 2004, the marathon started Sunday, July 4 at 9:00 AM EST and ended Tuesday, July 5 at 6:00 PM EST. 58 episodes were shown in total ( is repeated after the marathon ends), running for 31.5 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Sunday, July 4, 2004 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :09:00 AM - THE BARD :10:00 AM - DUST :10:30 AM - THE CHASER :11:00 AM - THE JEOPARDY ROOM :11:30 AM - NIGHT OF THE MEEK :12:00 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :12:30 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :01:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :01:30 PM - WALKING DISTANCE :02:00 PM - NICK OF TIME :02:30 PM - A QUALITY OF MERCY :03:00 PM - DEATH SHIP :04:00 PM - THE LONG MORROW :04:30 PM - BLACK LEATHER JACKETS :05:00 PM - AND WHEN THE SKY WAS OPENED :05:30 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :06:00 PM - I SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE AIR :06:30 PM - ELEGY :07:00 PM - PROBE 7 OVER AND OUT :07:30 PM - THE FUGITIVE :08:00 PM - MR. DINGLE, THE STRONG :08:30 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP? :09:00 PM - THE GIFT :09:30 PM - THE FEAR :10:00 PM - THE INVADERS :10:30 PM - THE LITTLE PEOPLE :11:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :11:30 PM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :12:00 AM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :12:30 AM - THE SHELTER :01:00 AM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME :02:00 AM - NOTHING IN THE DARK :02:30 AM - ONE MORE PALLBEARER :03:00 AM - VALLEY OF THE SHADOW :04:00 AM - NO TIME LIKE THE PAST :05:00 AM - IN THE PRAISE OF PIP :05:30 AM - DEAD MAN'S SHOES Monday, July 5, 2004 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - MR. DENTON ON DOOMSDAY :08:30 AM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :09:00 AM - THE 7TH IS MADE UP OF PHANTOMS :09:30 AM - A GAME OF POOL :10:00 AM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY :10:30 AM - THE HITCH-HIKER :11:00 AM - PERCHANCE TO DREAM :11:30 AM - A NICE PLACE TO VISIT :12:00 PM - THE AFTER HOURS :12:30 PM - THE SIXTEEN-MILLIMETER SHRINE :01:00 PM - THE OBSOLETE MAN :01:30 PM - KICK THE CAN :02:00 PM - TWENTY-TWO :02:30 PM - THE DUMMY :03:00 PM - TWO :03:30 PM - THE GRAVE :04:00 PM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :04:30 PM - LIVING DOLL :05:00 PM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :05:30 PM - THE MASKS --''The Twilight Zone'' marathon ends-- :06:00 PM - STARGATE SG-1: TANGENT :07:00 PM - STARGATE SG-1: 1969 :08:00 PM - STARGATE SG-1: OUT OF MIND - PT 1 :09:00 PM - STARGATE SG-1: INTO THE FIRE - PT 2 :10:00 PM - FROM STARGATE TO ATLANTIS: A SCI FI LOWDOWN :11:00 PM - MOVIE: KOMODO :01:00 AM - CROSSING OVER WITH JOHN EDWARD :01:30 AM - THE SIXTEEN-MILLIMETER SHRINE :02:00 AM - QUANTUM LEAP: DOUBLE IDENTITY :03:00 AM - STAR TREK: THE CITY ON THE EDGE OF FOREVER :04:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2003 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2005 Category:TV Series Category:Lists